Trouble In Quebec
by livelovellamas
Summary: Takes place in The Lost Hero, specifically in Chapter XX/20. What if Boreas hadn't let Jason, Piper, and Leo go? What if he gave them a choice: get turned into an ice statue, or stay and live with him? And what if they chose to stay and live with him? But there's Khione and Zethes there too, along with Cal. What will happen to Jasper? Read to find out! :D Rated T for some reason.
1. Aeolus' Orders

_Disclaimer Of Awesomeness_

_Percy loves green,_  
_Annie loves grey,_  
_Rick Riordan owns them,_  
_And that's all I can say._

* * *

_Hai!  
I know I have so many stories right now, but I have so many ideas popping into my head! Anyway, I'll try to update this one at __**least **__every week. I'm sorry, but I'm not good at doing a daily thing. I'm having writer's block, and I think I'm going to put Enduring the Stolls and Khione's Crime on hiatus... So anyway, here it is!_

* * *

_**This story is dedicated to... Drum roll, please... **_

_**SPARKIE926 FOR USING THE TERM "SCHIST" WHEN REVIEWING ONE OF MY STORIES!**_

_**(P.S. Only PJO fans do it, so those of you who didn't, you should be ashamed of yourselves. -.-)**_

_**JUST KIDDING! I LOVE YOU ALL! NOW, ON WITH THE STORY!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Aeolus' Orders**

**Jason Grace's P.O.V.**

* * *

_This one part is actually from the book! All rights go to Rick Riordan._

* * *

If the entry hall had been cold, the throne room was like a meat locker.

Mist hung in the air. Jason shivered, and his breath steamed. Along the walls, purple tapestries showed scenes of snowy forests, barren mountains, and glaciers. High above, ribbons of colored light—the aurora borealis—pulsed along the ceiling. A layer of snow covered the floor, so Jason had to step carefully. All around the room stood life-size ice sculpture warriors—some in Greek armor, some medieval, some in modern camouflage—all frozen in various attack positions, swords raised, guns locked and loaded.

At least Jason thought they were sculptures. Then he tried to step between two Greek spearmen, and they moved with surprising speed, their joints cracking and spraying ice crystals as they crossed their javelins to block Jason's path.

From the far end of the hall, a man's voice rang out in a language that sounded like French. The room was so long and misty, Jason couldn't see the other end; but whatever the man said, the ice guards uncrossed their javelins.

"It's fine," Khione said. "My father has ordered them not to kill you just yet."

"Super," Jason said.

Zethes prodded him in the back with his sword. "Keep moving, Jason Junior."

"Please don't call me that."

"My father is not a patient man," Zethes warned, "and the beautiful Piper, sadly, is losing her magic hairdo very fast. Later, perhaps, I can lend her something from my wide assortment of hair products."

"Thanks," Piper grumbled.

They kept walking, and the mist parted to reveal a man on an ice throne. He was sturdily built, dressed in a stylish white suit that seemed woven from snow, with dark purple wings that spread out to either side. His long hair and shaggy beard were encrusted with icicles, so Jason couldn't tell if his hair was gray or just white with frost. His arched eyebrows made him look angry, but his eyes twinkled more warmly than his daughter's—as if he might have a sense of humor buried somewhere under that permafrost. Jason hoped so.

"_Bienvenu,_" the king said. "_Je suis Boreas le Roi. Et vous_?"

Khione the snow goddess was about to speak, but Piper stepped forward and curtsied.

"_Votre Majesté_," she said, " _je suis Piper McLean. Et c'est Jason, fils de Zeus._"

The king smiled with pleasant surprise. "_Vous parlez français? Très bien!_"

"Piper, you speak French?" Jason asked.

Piper frowned. "No. Why?"

"You just spoke French."

Piper blinked. "I did?"

The king said something else, and Piper nodded. "_Oui, Votre Majesté._"

The king laughed and clapped his hands, obviously delighted. He said a few more sentences then swept his hand toward his daughter as if shooing her away.

Khione looked miffed. "The king says—"

"He says I'm a daughter of Aphrodite," Piper interrupted, "so naturally I can speak French, which is the language of love. I had no idea. His Majesty says Khione won't have to translate now."

Behind them, Zethes snorted, and Khione shot him a murderous look. She bowed stiffly to her father and took a step back.

The king sized up Jason, and Jason decided it would be a good idea to bow. "Your Majesty, I'm Jason Grace. Thank you for, um, not killing us. May I ask … why does a Greek god speak French?"

Piper had another exchange with the king.

"He speaks the language of his host country," Piper translated. "He says all gods do this. Most Greek gods speak English, as they now reside in the United States, but Boreas was never welcomed in their realm. His domain was always far to the north. These days he likes Quebec, so he speaks French."

The king said something else, and Piper turned pale.

"The king says …" She faltered. "He says—"

"Oh, allow me," Khione said. "My father says he has orders to kill you. Did I not mention that earlier?"

Jason tensed. The king was still smiling amiably, like he'd just delivered great news.

"Kill us?" Jason said. "Why?"

"Because," the king said, in heavily accented English, "my lord Aeolus has commanded it."

Boreas rose. He stepped down from his throne and furled his wings against his back. As he approached, Khione and Zethes bowed. Jason and Piper followed their example.

"I shall deign to speak your language," Boreas said, "as Piper McLean has honored me in mine. Toujours, I have had a fondness for the children of Aphrodite. As for you, Jason Grace, my master Aeolus would not expect me to kill a son of Lord Zeus … without first hearing you out."

Jason's gold coin seemed to grow heavy in his pocket. If he were forced to fight, he didn't like his chances. Two seconds at least to summon his blade. Then he'd be facing a god, two of his children, and an army of freeze-dried warriors.

"Aeolus is the master of the winds, right?" Jason asked. "Why would he want us dead?"

"You are demigods," Boreas said, as if this explained everything. "Aeolus's job is to contain the winds, and demigods have always caused him many headaches. They ask him for favors. They unleash winds and cause chaos. But the final insult was the battle with Typhon last summer…"

Boreas waved his hand, and a sheet of ice like a flat-screen TV appeared in the air. Images of a battle flickered across the surface—a giant wrapped in storm clouds, wading across a river toward the Manhattan skyline. Tiny, glowing figures—the gods, Jason guessed—swarmed around him like angry wasps, pounding the monster with lightning and fire. Finally the river erupted in a massive whirlpool, and the smoky form sank beneath the waves and disappeared.

"The storm giant, Typhon," Boreas explained. "The first time the gods defeated him, eons ago, he did not die quietly. His death released a host of storm spirits—wild winds that answered to no one. It was Aeolus's job to track them all down and imprison them in his fortress. The other gods—they did not help. They did not even apologize for the inconvenience. It took Aeolus centuries to track down all the storm spirits, and naturally this irritated him. Then, last summer, Typhon was defeated again—"

"And his death released another wave of venti," Jason guessed. "Which made Aeolus even angrier."

"_C'est vrai_," Boreas agreed.

"But, Your Majesty," Piper said, "the gods had no choice but to battle Typhon. He was going to destroy Olympus! Besides, why punish demigods for that?"

The king shrugged. "Aeolus cannot take out his anger on the gods. They are his bosses, and very powerful. So he gets even with the demigods who helped them in the war. He issued orders to us: demigods who come to us for aid are no longer to be tolerated. We are to crush your little mortal faces."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"That sounds … extreme," Jason ventured. "But you're not going to crush our faces yet, right? You're going to listen to us first, 'cause once you hear about our quest—"

"Yes, yes," the king agreed. "You see, Aeolus also said that a son of Zeus might seek my aid, and if this happened, I should listen to you before destroying you, as you might—how did he put it?—make all our lives very interesting. I am only obligated to listen, however. After that, I am free to pass judgment as I see fit. But I will listen first. Khione wishes this also. It may be that we will not kill you."

Jason felt like he could almost breathe again. "Great. Thanks."

"Do not thank me." Boreas smiled. "There are many ways you could make our lives interesting. Sometimes we keep demigods for our amusement, as you can see."

He gestured around the room to the various ice statues.

Piper made a strangled noise. "You mean—they're all demigods? Frozen demigods? They're alive?"

"An interesting question," Boreas conceded, as if it had never occurred to him before. "They do not move unless they are obeying my orders. The rest of the time, they are merely frozen. Unless they were to melt, I suppose, which would be very messy."

Khione stepped behind Jason and put her cold fingers on his neck. "My father gives me such lovely presents," she murmured in his ear. "Join our court. Perhaps I'll let your friends go."

"What?" Zethes broke in. "If Khione gets this one, then I deserve the girl. Khione always gets more presents!"

"Now, children," Boreas said sternly. "Our guests will think you are spoiled! Besides, you moved too fast. We have not even heard the demigod's story yet. Then we will decide what to do with them. Please, Jason Grace, entertain us."

Jason felt his brain shutting down. He didn't look at Piper for fear he'd completely lose it. He'd gotten them into this, and now they were going die—or worse, they'd be amusements for Boreas's children and end up frozen forever in this throne room, slowly corroding from freezer burn.

Khione purred and stroked his neck. Jason didn't plan it, but electricity sparked along his skin. There was loud pop, and Khione flew backward, skidding across the floor.

Zethes laughed. "That is good! I'm glad you did that, even though I have to kill you now."

For a moment, Khione was too stunned to react. Then the air around her began to swirl with a micro-blizzard. "You dare—"

"Stop," Jason ordered, with as much force as he could muster. "You're not going to kill us. And you're not going to keep us. We're on a quest for the queen of the gods herself, so unless you want Hera busting down your doors, you're going to let us go."

He sounded a lot more confident than he felt, but it got their attention. Khione's blizzard swirled to a stop. Zethes lowered his sword. They both looked uncertainly at their father.

"Hmm," Boreas said. His eyes twinkled, but Jason couldn't tell if it was with anger or amusement. "A son of Zeus, favored by Hera? This is definitely a first. Tell us your story."

Jason would've botched it right there. He hadn't been expecting to get the chance to talk, and now that he could, his voice abandoned him.

Piper saved him. "Your Majesty." She curtsied again with incredible poise, considering her life was on the line. She told Boreas the whole story, from the Grand Canyon to the prophecy, much better and faster than Jason could have.

"All we ask for is guidance," Piper concluded. "These storm spirits attacked us, and they're working for some evil mistress. If we find them, maybe we can find Hera."

The king stroked the icicles in his beard. Out the windows, night had fallen, and the only light came from the aurora borealis overhead, washing everything in red and blue.

"I know of these storm spirits," Boreas said. "I know where they are kept, and of the prisoner they took."

"You mean Coach Hedge?" Jason asked. "He's alive?"

Boreas waved aside the question. "For now. But the one who controls these storm winds … It would be madness to oppose her. You would be better staying here as frozen statues."

"Hera's in trouble," Jason said. "In three days she's going to be—I don't know—consumed, destroyed, something. And a giant is going to rise."

"Yes," Boreas agreed. Was it Jason's imagination, or did he shoot Khione an angry look? "Many horrible things are waking. Even my children do not tell me all the news they should. The Great Stirring of monsters that began with Kronos—your father Zeus foolishly believed it would end when the Titans were defeated. But just as it was before, so it is now. The final battle is yet to come, and the one who will wake is more terrible than any Titan. Storm spirits—these are only beginning. The earth has many more horrors to yield up. When monsters no longer stay in Tartarus, and souls are no longer confined to Hades … Olympus has good reason to fear."

Jason wasn't sure what all this meant, but he didn't like the way Khione was smiling—like this was her definition of fun.

"So you'll help us?" Jason asked the king.

Boreas scowled. "I did not say that."

"Please, Your Majesty," Piper said.

Everyone's eyes turned toward her. She had to be scared out of her mind, but she looked beautiful and confident—and it had nothing to do with the blessing of Aphrodite. She looked herself again, in day-old traveling clothes with choppy hair and no makeup. But she almost glowed with warmth in that cold throne room. "If you tell us where the storm spirits are, we can capture them and bring them to Aeolus. You'd look good in front of your boss. Aeolus might pardon us and the other demigods. We could even rescue Gleeson Hedge. Everyone wins."

"She's pretty," Zethes mumbled. "I mean, she's right."

"Father, don't listen to her," Khione said. "She's a child of Aphrodite. She dares to charmspeak a god? Freeze her now!"

Boreas considered this. Jason slipped his hand in his pocket and got ready to bring out the gold coin. If things went wrong, he'd have to move fast.

The movement caught Boreas's eye. "What is that on your forearm, demigod?"

Jason hadn't realized his coat sleeve had gotten pushed up, revealing the edge of his tattoo. Reluctantly, he showed Boreas his marks.

The god's eyes widened. Khione actually hissed and stepped away.

Then Boreas did something unexpected. He laughed so loudly, an icicle cracked from the ceiling and crashed next to his throne. The god's form began to flicker. His beard disappeared. He grew taller and thinner, and his clothes changed into a Roman toga, lined with purple. His head was crowned with a frosty laurel wreath, and a gladius—a Roman sword like Jason's—hung at his side.

"Aquilon," Jason said, though where he got the god's Roman name from, he had no idea.

The god inclined his head. "You recognize me better in this form, yes? And yet you said you came from Camp Half-Blood?"

Jason shifted his feet. "Uh … yes, Your Majesty."

"And Hera sent you there…" The winter god's eyes were full of mirth. "I understand now. Oh, she plays a dangerous game. Bold, but dangerous! No wonder Olympus is closed. They must be trembling at the gamble she has taken."

"Jason," Piper said nervously, "why did Boreas change shape? The toga, the wreath. What's going on?"

"It's his Roman form," Jason said. "But what's going on—I don't know."

The god laughed. "No, I'm sure you don't. This should be very interesting to watch."

"Does that mean you'll let us go?" Piper asked.

"My dear," Boreas said, "there is no reason for me to kill you. If Hera's plan fails, which I think it will, you will tear each other apart. Aeolus will never have to worry about demigods again."

Jason felt as if Khione's cold fingers were on his neck again, but it wasn't her—it was just the feeling that Boreas was right. That sense of wrongness which had bothered Jason since he got to Camp Half-Blood, and Chiron's comment about his arrival being disastrous—Boreas knew what they meant.

"I don't suppose you could explain?" Jason asked.

"Oh, perish the thought! It is not for me to interfere in Hera's plan. No wonder she took your memory." Boreas chuckled, apparently still having a great time imagining demigods tearing each other apart. "You know, I have a reputation as a helpful wind god. Unlike my brethren, I've been known to fall in love with mortals. Why, my sons Zethes and Calais started as demigods—"

"Which explains why they are idiots," Khione growled.

"Stop it!" Zethes snapped back. "Just because you were born a full goddess—"

"Both of you, freeze," Boreas ordered. Apparently, that word carried a lot of weight in the household, because the two siblings went absolutely still. "Now, as I was saying, I have a good reputation, but it is rare that Boreas plays an important role in the affairs of gods. I sit here in my palace, at the edge of civilization, and so rarely have amusements. Why, even that fool Notus, the South Wind, gets spring break in Cancún. What do I get? A winter festival with naked Québécois rolling around in the snow!"

"I like the winter festival," Zethes muttered.

"My point," Boreas snapped, "is that I now have a chance to be the center. Oh, yes, I will **consider letting*** you go on this quest. You will find your storm spirits in the windy city, of course. Chicago—"

"Father!" Khione protested.

Boreas ignored his daughter. "If you can capture the winds, you may be able to gain safe entrance to the court of Aeolus. If by some miracle you succeed, be sure to tell him you captured the winds on my orders."

"Okay, sure," Jason said. "So Chicago is where we'll find this lady who's controlling the winds? She's the one who's trapped Hera?"

"Ah." Boreas grinned. "Those are two different questions, son of Jupiter."

Jupiter, Jason noticed. Before, he called me son of Zeus.

"The one who controls the winds," Boreas continued, "yes, you will find her in Chicago. But she is only a servant—a servant who is very likely to destroy you. If you succeed against her and take the winds, then you may go to Aeolus. Only he has knowledge of all the winds on the earth. All secrets come to his fortress eventually. If anyone can tell you where Hera is imprisoned, it is Aeolus. As for who you will meet when you finally find Hera's cage—truly, if I told you that, you would beg me to freeze you."

"Father," Khione protested, "you can't simply let them—"

* * *

_Right of Rick Riordan ends here, now comes my editing of the story._

* * *

Boreas help up his hand to silence his daughter.

"My dear." Boreas started, and an evil grin slowly spread across his face, "Who said I was?"

* * *

_GUYS, I AM __**SO **__SORRY! I KNOW ALL THE PJO FANS HAVE READ THE LOST HERO AND PROBABLY GOT BORED OUT OF THEIR MINDS READING THIS ONE PART AGAIN, AND I ONLY WROTE 20 ORIGINAL SENTENCES FROM MY BRAIN, BUT I JUST __**HAD**__ TO DO THE INTRODUCTION!  
Since I love you guys so much, I'll make a deal. I will start writing the second chapter right now, but I'll only write the third chapter if I get three reviews. I'm probably just going to go soft on you and write more chapters even if I only get one review, but I think it's a pretty fair deal! _

**_*I had to edit that part because it doesn't fit in the story if he lets them go. Sorry if you were confused!_**

_So, whatchu think? :3 Please, tell me if there are any mistakes, because I was too lazy to copy and type that __**whole **__thing from my book, so I copied and pasted from the sight " : / / w w w . . m e / - - - - - o n e ? = 0 , 6 3", without the spaces, of course._

_If you were confused about the last part, you're an idiot. Sorry, the truth hurts. :3 Don't worry, I'm an idiot too. But to explain it, I changed Boreas' response, so now he's not letting Jason, Piper, and Leo go. But Khione and Zethes are there... What will happen to Jasper? :O _

_Cyu next chapter! c:_

_Until then,_

**Toodles!**

**Luff,**

**livlovellamas**


	2. Always Watching

_Disclaimer Of Awesomeness_

_Percy loves green,  
Annie loves grey,  
Rick Riordan owns them,  
And that's all I can say._

* * *

**ATTENTION! ATTENTION PLEASE! URGENT MESSAGE FROM SERGEANT HICCUP!  
****GUESS WHAT!  
****THAT'S RIGHT, I CHANGED MY PEN NAME!  
****Don't worry, it's not that different than** _livelovetacos_**,  
cause I just changed it to** _livelovellamas_**, which is basically the same,  
except for the tacos and the llamas, which are both latino... HALLELUJAH!  
**

* * *

**So... here's the second chapter... (Finally)  
****I decided to start doing little quizzes every chapter, so what do you think?****Actually, I don't care what you think, because quizzes about PJO are just too awesome to question.  
****So yeah... This time I'm not taking any parts from The Lost Hero, just his characters and location. Plot is mine. (Suckers!)**

**Umm, well...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Previously...**

_"Father," Khione protested, "you can't simply let them—"_

_Boreas held up his hand to silence his daughter._

_"My dear," Boreas started, and an evil grin slowly spread across his face, "Who said I was?"_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Always Watching**

**Piper McLean's P.O.V.**

Are you kidding me?  
That's all that was going on in Piper's head. What kind of god says he'll consider letting the people go, and then basically says "Oh, yeah, totally, I'm not letting them go!" to his daughter? What's the point of that?  
Apparently, Jason was thinking the same thing, because Piper could literally see the realization dawn on him.

He wasn't going to let them go.

Piper was honestly horrified, and not just because she was now stuck in an ice palace with Khione, but also the fact that her dad was still being held hostage and she won't be able to save him. All because of one stupid wind god, her father was going to die.  
Not to mention the fact that Hera was still trapped and the world was ending, but right now that didn't matter, because Piper had her own dilemmas to face.

She had also been wondering... What was going to happen between her and Jason? They were now eternally stuck with Zethes and Khione. Not the smartest choice of companions when wanting to build a relationship.

She caught Jason staring at her, and then realized everyone was. They were waiting for some sort of speech about how that's so unfair and about how the world's going to end, but it didn't come. Piper looked at the ground, then at Boreas, who was still grinning madly.

"I'm guessing you have guest rooms," Piper said, sounding very depressed, no charmspeak intended.

Jason looked at her, sending her a clear message with his facial expression.

_"How are you okay with this!?"_

Piper honestly did not know, but one thing she did know, even with the little experience she'd had with the gods, you _cannot _defy them.

Boreas laughed. "You are wise, child of Aphrodite. I wouldn't be surprised if you were related to Athena."

Piper grimaced, remembering the time when she had wished she was child of Athena. If she had been a child of Athena, it would've been Drew who got stuck on this stupid quest. It would've been Drew who fell down the Grand Canyon, and had Jason catch her. It would've been Drew that was holding Jason's hand when he woke up. And it would be Drew now that has to stay in an ice palace with an evil snow goddess. But... It would also be Drew that has to stay in the ice palace with Jason by her side.. Piper would much rather be in her own shoes than Drew's right now.

"But, Aqui- Uh, I mean Boreas, Your Majesty, what do you mean, "who said I was"? Are we going to stay here?" Jason asked.

It was such a stupid question, Khione facepalmed, which seemed very unusual. She must have been amused... But then why did Boreas glare at her as if she had done something wrong?*

Zethes frowned, and said, "Jason Junior, you may be more of an idiot than I am.. Of course Your Majesty is not letting you go, for you have brought a fire breathing dragon into his realm, and then the beautiful lady here tried to charmspeak him. Things are not looking so well for you two."

Boreas smiled. "Thank you, Zethes, for you are quite right. It does not seem that I will be letting you go anytime soon. For now, Khione and Zethes will take you two to the guest rooms. Bring Calais to escort the third, and have him put the fire spawn in the fire resistant room," Boreas finished.

Jason gaped at him, no doubt wondering how he knew Leo was downstairs. Piper rolled her eyes at Jason, and Khione grabbed his arm, while Zethes grabbed Piper's, and lead them outside. As soon as they were out of Boreas' vision, they both dropped their grip on their arms.

"Sorry, our father is very strict with how we treat guests," Zethes apologized. Khione gave Piper and Jason an apologetic smile.

"And sorry for acting harsh earlier, my father was watching how I treat the guests, and apparently we're supposed to be merciless and harsh," Khione added.

Jason and Piper nodded, understandingly.

"Oh, but don't worry, he promised to stop watching us after that little meeting, because it kind of got creepy when he watched me showering and afterwards told me to stop using so much conditioner for my hair," Zethes said, and he shivered as if he was living the moment again.

Jason glanced at Piper, and they both had to resist the urge to burst out laughing.

"Wait," Jason started, "How does he do this "watching" thing?"

Zethes stopped walking down the stairs for a moment to think. "I don't know, he's a wind god, I guess he just has that kind of power. Maybe he can see us inside his head."

Jason almost did a spit take. And he didn't even have water.

"How do you know he's not watching us right now?" Jason asked nervously.

"Right you are, son of Jupiter," said a not-so-mysterious voice behind them.

* * *

**OH GODS I'M SO SORRY IF YOU THOUGH IT WAS SHORT! IT'S MIDNIGHT AND MY BACK IS HURTING FROM HUNCHING!  
Anyway, hope you liked it! So, I promised a quiz, and I want to see if anyone knows the answer... Cause Rick Riordan answered this himself in an interview...**

_Question: Did Rick Riordan make up the idea of the"Mist"?_

_Answer: Hah! Nice try, but you have to guess. No cheating!_

**So, whatchu think of the nice Khione? Or do you think she's faking it? Eh, whatever, too many questions.**

**Please review! Was it awesome? Good? Okay? Bad? Horrifying? Turtles? Okay, ignore that last one..**

**Please tell me if I made any mistakes! I hate errors...**

**Anyway, cyu next chappie! c: (omg, dats such a cewt word... :3)**

**Toodles!**

_Luff,_

_livelovetacos_


	3. Sharing Rooms

_Disclaimer Of Awesomeness_

_Percy loves green,_  
_Annie loves grey,_  
_Rick Riordan owns them,_  
_And that's all I can say._

* * *

**Hai! c:  
Eh, it's only been, like, a couple days since I last updated..** **NEW RECORD! :D**  
**So, I've decided to start switching P.O.V.'s frequently... So, yeah.. BUT MAYBEH NOT DIS CHAPTER!  
Oh, and TANK CHU TO DA FOLLOWING PEOPLE:**  
_  
orsumfenix, InnaCrazyFangirl, AshleyDaughterofApollo, IBelieveInParis, blinkie pie, __Queenbee19, _and the guest that goes by the name of_ INeedAnAccount_.

**THEY GAVE ME INSPIRATION! YAAAAY! :D  
OKAY WELL, I GUESS I HAVE TO TELL YOU DA STORY NOW! :3**

* * *

**Previously...**

_Jason almost did a spit take. And he didn't even have water._

_"How do you know he's not watching us right now?" Jason asked nervously._

_"Right you are," said a not-so-mysterious voice behind them._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Sharing Rooms  
**

**Jason Grace's P.O.V.**

They were so dead.  
Jason had to remind himself to breathe slowly to keep himself from hyperventilating. Piper wasn't doing much better. After all, a god had just caught his children spilling all their secrets to barely known strangers.  
But, instead of glaring, Boreas was merely smiling, which in this case, was probably worse than a glare. Khione and Zethes flinched under their father's gaze, but Piper, amazingly, stepped up and bowed.

"Your Majesty, I-", Boreas held up a hand to silence Piper.

"Do not worry. You are my permanent guests now. If you are to stay, there should be no secrets, but I promise, I _will _stop watching you," Was it Piper's imagination, or did he stop to glare at Khione? "It got too of awkward after the "shower incident" for my liking, and we wouldn't want that that feeling with our new family members," finished Boreas, still smiling.

Khione and Zethes sighed with relief.

"I just came down to tell you two to put the dragon in the room with the fire user," said Boreas. But this time, Jason didn't wonder how he knew that Festus was there. And with that, Boreas flashed back to his room.

But hey, why walk when you're a god?

* * *

Khione, Zethes, and Cal were leading us up the many flights of stairs. Apparently, there was a lot more than just the entry hall. And a lot more than the seventh floor that Festus was going to stay in.  
They walked and walked, until they came to an icy floor that had a big "_3_" on every door. So Jason guessed it was the third floor.  
They stopped at a painted red door, which was first on the right side.

"He," Khione gestured to Leo, "will stay here. We cannot have him melting the ice in the guest room."

Leo nodded and dragged the Festus suitcase in with him. But before he could close the door, his eyes widened with realization.

"Wait, so you mean there's only one guest room?" Leo questioned frantically.

Khione frowned, "Yes, of course. Why do you ask?"

Leo glanced from Jason to Piper. Then Jason finally got the message. But Piper beat him to it.

"Woah, woah, I can't share a room with Jason! He's a boy!" Piper exclaimed anxiously.

Jason was deeply hurt by that, but he didn't show it. What was so repulsive about him? But he didn't want to share a room with a girl either...

Khione laughed, "Don't worry, it's not as bad as it sounds. Now, come. Let's leave Leo to... unpack," Khione said, and gestured for us to follow, and Leo muttered "bye" as he closed the door.

Piper and Jason glanced at each other nervously, but they followed her to the other end of the hallway where a completely grey door was.

Khione opened the door quietly, and turned to faced them. Zethes had been quiet the whole time, which was weird. So had Cal. Jason did a full 360, but he didn't see them. His question was answered when a girly screech echoed from the entry hall.

"CALAIS! MY HAIR ACCESSORY IS NOT A CHEW TOY!" said the girly screech.

Khione laughed. "I will leave you now. I believe our friend Cal is in need of back up," and she ran off.

Jason stared at where she had been standing dreamily. Not only was she beautiful, she was mischievous.  
Piper took one look at the lovesick Jason, scoffed, and stormed through the door.  
Not long after she did, she cheered, and Jason heard her running footsteps.

"Um.. Piper?" Jason called.

No answer. He ran inside and threw his backpack on the ground. He grabbed his coin, and flipped it. The gladius appeared in his hand.

"Jason, come on! This is awesome!" Piper called from the other room.

Jason sighed with relief. She wasn't hurt. He turned the gladius back into a coin, and stowed it in his pocket.

"Jason, hurry up! This is great!" Piper called.

Jason turned towards the sound of Piper's voice, and for the first time, he noticed another doorway that was closed. He ran to it and swung open the door, slipping in the process. He landed on something hard. Something that wasn't carpet. He looked down.

_Snow._

But the weird thing was, they were still inside._ "Actually," _Jason thought, _"scratch that. Everything's weird in the land of the gods."_

Jason spotted Piper behind a mound of snow. He climbed over it, and noticed a very large pond with an extremely thin layer of ice. And Piper was skating on it. With her backpack on.

Jason's eyes widened. "Piper!" he yelled. "It's going to crack!"

Piper glanced at him. She was skating like she had done it for years. She grinned.

"Don't be silly! It's fine!" she called back, completing her triple axle.

And the ice cracked.

* * *

**OOOH CLIFFY! WHAT'S JASON GOING TO DO? :O  
Reviews make my day!** **(Duh)  
I'm sorry that this is so boring, it wasn't meant to be an action chapter, except for the cliffy, I guess.  
You know what? I'm so bored, I'm going to type out the next chapter right now.****..  
CONSIDER YOURSELVES LUCKY!  
****Nothing else to say.. So..  
**  
**Toodles!**

_Luff,_

_livelovellamas_


	4. LAWL HAI C:

**:O  
:D  
:3**

**HAI GUYS**

**OR CHIPMUNKS**

**SORRY IF YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS A NEW CHAPPIE! (lel I'm actually not sorry :3)**

**I'm sorry if you have been waiting for an update, my whole family flew across the country for New Year's and we've been partayin'. And, you know, it's Christmas..**

**So, I think I'm going to start on the new chapter either tomorrow or when school starts.**

**And also, I've heard about all the awesome writers having betas that they send their stories too, and then the betas edit them. So.. I was thinking...**

**I WANT A BETA! :O**

**Yeah, so if someone could explain it to me through PM or something, that would be epic. :3**

**AND HERE IS THE PERSON WHO GOT THE ANSWER RIGHT:**

_Mathematical-candy-panda_

**YEH, SO RICK RIORDAN DIDN'T MAKE UP THE MIST :3**

**OKAI, SO IMA TAKE DIS DOWN WHEN I POST DA NEW CHAPPIE c:**

**BAI EVERYONE!**

_**Toodles, **_

_livelovellamas_


End file.
